ttgfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Titans: Dodging your way to Victory
Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Titans, last episode the campers took part in an awakeathon which was a victory for Kyd Wykkyd and his team. From the Screaming Gophers, Terra was voted off, The titans say this because they wouldn't trust her with the money, but this episode, you better hold onto those Ba- Campers: DON'T SAY IT Control Freak: ugh but stay tuned on TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Episode 4: Dodging Your Way to Victory (with the Killer Bass) Beast Boy: (sigh) sure do miss her Raven: miss who Beast Boy: Terra Raven: oh come on i thought you were over her Beast Boy: i know i know i am, but....its just....why did she have to leave so early Raven: ugh Beast Boy she was a threat and you know it, she doesn't care for you anymore, you've gotta move on Beats Boy: SHE DOES RAVEN, I KNOW IT, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE (he leaves) Raven: ughhh love (with the Screaming Gophers at the lunch hall) Blackfire: ok girls who do we vote out next Angel and Starfire: ummmm Blackfire: wait, that H.I.V.E five....they do have the most players, they've probably made an alliance and they do have strong competitors. Angel: NO PLEASE NOT KYD Blackfire: ugh fine, but we gotta split them up, starting with that little witch.... (at the Killer Bass in the dining hall) (Kid Flash zooms to Jinx) Jinx: ugh what now Kid Flash: nothing nothing, just thought i might say hello Jinx: alright whats the real reason Kid Flash: ugh fine, you want me to be honest Jinx: yes Kid Flash: Jinx, YOU ARE THE PRETTIEST GIRL IVE EVER SEEN *Jinx* wow, hes really................... *Kid Flash* hey i had to come clean didn't i Jinx: ..........yeah cool........(she blushes) (Jinx finishes and walks to the campsite) Gizmo: ooooo somebody has a girlfriend Kid Flash: yeah, better than you can get you mouse Gizmo: you stay away from her..... or else Kid Flash: oh yeah or else what Mammoth: im gonna turn you into a speedboat Control Freak: COME ON AND GET YOU LAZY BUTTS TO THE CAMPSITE Kid Flash: laters (he zooms to the camp) Gizmo: ugh (at the campsite) Control Freak: CAMPERS, today were gonna play the old game of dodgeball. Speedy: yeah, do we use our powers or weapons Control Freak: powers, yes, weapons, no Speedy: yeah whatever *he puts his arrow away* Control Freak: WELL WHAT YOU WAITIN FOR, GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE ASTROTURF ( at the astro turf) Control Freak: now pick 6 people in your team to play, if one catches the ball, the one who threw is out and the catcher can get another person in the team. If the ball hits you, your out. Handy Tip, you could deflect the ball with the one your holding, first to 2 wins wins. Now LETS PLAY DODGE BALL (Killer Bass: Robin, Beast Boy, WilderBeast, Private H.I.V.E, Red X and Aqualad) (Screaming Gophers: Cyborg, Mas, Menos, Gnnark, Billy Numerous, Herald) (Cyborgs throws the ball at Private H.I.V.E and hits) Control Freak: OUT ( Red X catches two balls from Billy Numerous and Gnnark and then throws them at Mas and Menos) Mas Y Menos: ¡Más y Menos, sí podemos! (they dodge the balls and grabs one) Red X: RAVEN, MAMMOTH get up Raven: ughhhh (they enter but Raven gets hit with a ball) Raven: im out.... Robin: (takes a ball and throws it at the wall) wait for it. (Mas y Menos laugh, but then the ball hits them both from behind) (Robin grins) (Cyborg throws it at Beast Boy) Beast Boy: aw dude why Cyborg: because were on different teams you nut. (he then gets hit by Aqualad) Herald: Grr (they all throw it at him but he uses his trumpet to teleport them all behind them) (it hits them all) ( Screaming Gophers cheer) NEXT ROUND (Killer Bass, Jinx, Pantha, HotSpot, See-More, Speedy and Red X) (Screaming Gophers: Herald, Starfire, Kid Flash, Argent, Kilowat, Angel) (Herald throw it at Red X, but he catches it then throws it at Argent who shoots the ball, making it fall down) Red X: ROBIN Robin: don't order me, im leader Red X: why (he deflects the ball from kilowat and it hits Robin) Red X: your out (Killer Bass laugh) (Red X throws it again at kilowat and he is out) (Argent throws it at See-More and Angel throws it at Hotspot, but the ball burns) Hotspot: oops ( Kid Flash dodge's Red X's shots then hits him with ball) (he then throws it at Pantha and Speedy just after they hit Argent and Starfire) Jinx: perfect (Jinx picks up all and throws at Angel hitting her) Kid Flash: pretty Good, but your not getting past me beautiful Jinx: ugh (her eye glows pink and he trips trying to throw ball and Jinx catches it) Jinx: your out Kid Flash: playing hard to get huh (Killer Bass cheer) Blackfire: come on come on COME ON WIN IT FINAL ROUND Control Freak: so whose gonna win ( Killer Bass: Bumble Bee, Kole, Wondergirl, Jinx, Red X, Pantha) Mammoth: yeah go cheetah girl See-More: err Mammoth, shes called Pantha Mammoth: hehehe ok (Screaming Gophers: Cyborg, Cheshire, Mas, Menos Fang and Kid Flash) (Jinx throws it at Cheshire, but she catches it and sends in Starfire) ( Starfire throws two balls at Kole and they hit) Starfire: GLORIOUS (she gets hit by Wondergirl) Wondergirl: you were saying (she gets hit by Cyborg) Cyborg: BOOYAH (he gets hit by Bumble Bee) Bumble Bee: ha your gonna have to do better than that metal boy ( Pantha throws it at Cheshire and hits and then catches one from Kid Flash) Kid Flash: aww man Jinx: guess that's the second time you've been pwned by a girl Kid Flash:(raises eyebrow) you hitting on me Jinx: ugh whatever *Kid Flash* shes totally hitting on me *Jinx* hes an idiot *Pantha* you must never challenge the Pantha to a game of dodge ball *Red X* I could beat them all in 10 seconds flat, i just wasn't focused ( Bumble Bee hits Mas and then Menos gets hit by Pantha) *Fang* perfect, now i got two chicks playing against me, should be easy (Bumble Bee throws it at Fang, but he catches it with his spider legs) Fang: WILDERBEAST (he gets hit) *Fang* me and my big mouth (Pantha throws it) ( WilderBeast looks at it closely and then gets thrown back to the wall) (it shows he has caught the ball) (Screaming Gophers cheer ) Control Freak: BASS TO THE CAMPSITE (at the campsite) Control Freak: so as you know 1 of you is gonna be eliminated, so the marshmallows go to Robin, Red X, Beast Boy, Raven, Kole, Private H.I.V.E, Speedy, Kyd wykkyd, Aqualad, Bumble Bee, Hotspot, Pantha and Red X. So Jinx, Wonder Girl and See-more, the next marshmallow goes to....Jinx. Jinx: yes Kid Flash: maybe your not so unlucky after all, especially staying with mwah Jinx: ...............shut up Control Freak: so, Wondergirl and See-more. See-More you didn't really actually compete..... and Wonderrgirl, i don't know but i bet its something to do with your cake disorder Beast Boy: THAT WAS MY CAKE DUDE, MY CAKE Wondergirl: sheesh sorry, i cant help it. Control Freak: so without further ado, the last marshmallow goes to................Wonder Girl. See-More: awww what Control Freak: sorry man See-More: nah its ok, ill win next time, that's for sure (he walks to dock of shame) See-More: wait there's one more thing.... JINX Jinx: yeah.... See-More: Jinx your....i like you (he gets on boat and it goes away) Jinx: (blushes) Raven: How many boys like you Control Freak: so that's See-More gone, and definitely the best leaving since Kitten and Terra. Next episode, we'll see just who really has talent, so stay tuned on TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Category:Fan Episodes Category:Total Drama Titans